-Critique-Glitchcraft by FoeAttack
by Kiya loves Cookies
Summary: Kira's back.
1. Chapter 1

**MAI GAWD GUYS I'M SO SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU!**

**I'm back with another critike.**

In the year **3023** a Alpha version of a new console came was called could play all games,Ps games,Even Pc it was made to allow the player to virtualy be inside the game.

**Oh really.**

**So.**

**That means.**

**I can go be an assassin now?**

**Yes? No? Can I plz?**

15 year old gamer Uriel bought the he found a really old game called looks interesting so he bought it and played some how he glitch inside of was playing on my friends server and we both got stuck inside.

**So I can't be an assassin or meet Ezio until I finish this critique :(**

Uriel:What the hell?

Ben:Um Uriel where are we?

Uriel:I have know idea.

Ben:Wait i-it's Minecraft.

Uriel:What do you mean?

Ben:Bro look around it's all blocks.

**Do I see... Okay, I won't go be an assassin until I finish this. I promisey.**

Uriel:Oh My God your how is it impossible?

Ben:Maybe its the new virtual inside thing.

Uriel:No,You actually look like at me I'm actually me.

Ben:But how how how? Did we glitch? Did the YouHead1 glitch? Did the game glitch?

Uriel:I don't know but its pretty cool.

Ben:How do we get out?

Uriel:Kill the Wither.

**THANK GOD! NOT ANOTHER "KILL THE ENDERDRAGON!"**

Ben:I guess.

Uriel:Well let's start punching trees I guess.*Beginning to punch a tree*

Ben:*Punching a tree* I'm surprised this doesn't hurt.

**Yeah, and I'm surprised that I'm still here.**

**Calm down Kira, no need for violence yet.**

Uriel:I know right.

Ben:It's getting late we need to make a shetler.

Uriel:Ok,You go out with wood. The plains biome looks perfect.I'll go me a pickaxe.

Ben:Ok here.*Throwing him the pickaxe*

Uriel:Okay meet up with you later.*Starting to mine some cobble*

Ben:*Walking through the plains looking for the perfect spot*Here is good.

**THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!**

Uriel:*Finds Ben with a giant house*Did you make this.

Ben:Yep,You like it.

Uriel:Yes,I do i-it's awesome.

Ben:Thanks I worked hard on it.

Game chat:WolfHacks13 has joined the game.

Uriel:What there's a game chat.

Ben:I guess but, lets go see who that is.

Uriel:Ok lets go.

**Yep.**

Ben:(Checks his map)He is on the north side of the mountians.

Uriel:Ok,wait i see him

Ben:Thats not a he. It's a she.

**It's what she said!**

Uriel:God your right.

WolfHacks13:Hi guys are ya'll ok.

Ben:Umm hi whats your name.

WolfHacks13:Jullia

Uriel:Nice name.I'm Uriel and he is Ben.

Jullia:Cool,Umm can i live with ya'll.

Uriel:Sure

**YEAH! IN MINECRAFT, YOU CAN LET A STRANGER LIVE WITH YOU!**

**Also. This fanfiction copied ThaEwbo, unless FoeAttack is his other account. Because look.**

**Both stories have a guy named Ben and both are called Glitchcraft.**

**Well, bai. NOW I CAN GO BE AN ASSASSIN!**

**Oh wait, only the chapter ended. DAMMIT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! BACK! YEA!**

**So apparently we meet the whore- I mean, Cupa, in this chappie! If I need any help,I'll call a friend to help me out with this fanfiction by assassinating the creeper. **

**1 Day later**

**On a mining trip.**

Uriel:Jullia you know you never sould have joined.

Uriel:Cause now you're stuck here.

Jullia:Really is that why i have no options?

Ben:Yep,The only way out is Killing the Wither.

Jullia:Alright lets get to working then.

**But wait! WAIT! I HAVE A SKIN ON MINECRAFT AND THE SKIN IS AN-**

**OH.**

**MY.**

**GOD.**

**Later that day**

Uriel:Guys I found a jungle.

Ben:Really?

Jullia:That's awesome.

Ben:You go a head and explore it.

**Uriels' Mind**

**I found a thats really told me to explore but its too what's in here except just trees,vines,and what's that a didn't say anyone else joined.**

Uriel:Hello are you ok?

Mysterious Girl:Go leave me alone.

Uriel:Why can you please awnser my question?

Mysterious Girl:I'm ok now leave.

Uriel:No,I will not who are you.

Mysterios Girl:I'm umm I'm Cupa.

Uriel mind:Thats a cute name.

**NO! CUPA ISN'T A CUTE FUCKING NAME! IT'S A NAME OF A RIVER IN CROATIA!**

Cupa:I'm Cupa the Creeper.

Uriel:What you don't look like a creeper?.

**Yeah, even creepers have bigger tits than Cupa.**

Cupa:Well im different.

Uriel:But why are you crying?

Cupa:You know how i said i was different.

Uriel:Ya.

Cupa:Well,I was kicked out of my village because of it.

Uriel:Well woud you like to come with me?

**Of course! It's not like I will kill you or something!**

Cupa:Umm I guess.

Uriel:Ok you have to meet the others.

Cupa:Others?

Uriel:Ya my friends Ben and Jullia.

Cupa:Oh.

Uriel:Yep.

**1 Hour later**

**Cupas' Mind**

**Uriel is so nice.I mean he is taking me is the first player to not try to kill me.I mean I'm a wouldn't want to kill also he is kinda is 5.3 ft tall,Brown curly hair,and Brown eyes.**

**Ahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahaha**

**NO!**

**Hey, E-**

_**Yep?**_

**Can you spare a second to kill Cupa? **

_**Meh,I'm bored anyways.**_

Uriel:Well this is my home. It's a five bedroom house. There 's only three of us so you can stay.

Cupa:Sure Ya'll it seems nice and cozy.

Uriel:So wanna meet my friends'

Cupa:Sure

Ben:Hi Uriel. Who is this fine girl

Uriel:Cupa,Cupa the Creeper

Jullia:Well did you say the creeper.

Uriel:Ya

_**Did you say creeper girl?**_

**Yea. **

_**How the hell am I supposed to kill her-**_

**Hide in the flowers! When she goes to pick the flowers. get out your blades and stabbity stab and blahhity blah!**

Cupa:Hi,Its nice to meet ya'll.*Hiding behind Uriel*

Ben:Why hello.

Uriel:Well Jullia can you take Cupa to her room.

Jullia:Sure.

Ben:She doesn't really look like a creeper.

Uriel:I know did you install any mods.

Ben:Uh ya about 50 of them.

Uriel:Ya i think it's the Mob Talker Mod.

Ben:Oh,Ya I did install that one.

_**COME ON YOU FUCKING CREEPER PICK THE GODDAMN FLOWERS!**_

_**OOOO FLOWAHZ!**_

_**Yep.**_

Uriel:Well it's late.I'm get some sleep.

Uriel,Ben,Jullia,and Cupa:GoodNight

*All go to sleep*

**Cupas' Mind**

**Oh my god i have to get it off my chest.I have to tell Uriel i love lets go.**

*Cupa walks down the opens Uriels' door*

Uriel:Cupa you ok. Why are you awake at this time.

Cupa:Umm can I sleep with you tonight.

Uriel:Sure

*Cupa tucks in Uriels' blanket*

Cupa:Umm Uriel I love you.

*Cupa kisses Uriel*

Uriel:Umm wow Cupa you surprised me.

Cupa:I'm sorry i just had to tell you.

Uriel:It's ok because I've been thinking th same thing.

**OKAY! THAT WAS IT!**

_***Throws me the creeper girl's head*There.**_

**Thanks.**


End file.
